NCIS
by Agent Aleu
Summary: DEATH! No not really but it make you look.  This have Tiva, McAbby and Maybe Jibbs. The team goes to paris and they find someone thought was done forever. Please R&R, Yeah I no it's bad fr a sum. But give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

IN THE BULLPEN

The team sat there in the bullpen at their desks. There's been no cases in the last 24 hours. Gibbs's phone rang, he answered it in a flash.

"Grab your gear we are going to France. We got two dead navy seals."

"Finally a case!" Tony said.

Everyone grabbed their gear and went to the plane. Gibbs sat alone, McGee sat alone as well and Tony and Ziva sat together.

"Remember the last time we were in Paris?" Ziva looked at Tony.

"Yeah."

They started to sound like Gibbs and Jenny. McGee glanced at them. Tony glared at him, McGee turned back to his phone. His phone kept making a annoying ding. Ziva turned to him and looked at him. But his phone kept dinging. Even Gibbs got annoyed with it.

"McGee!"

"Sorry guys, messaging Abby with my new phone."

McGee turn his phone to silence. Ziva dozed off and leaned her head forward. Tony pushed her head gently to the pillow, then she wiggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled charmingly. Ziva started snoring softly, Tony smiled at her snoring.

"Who's Snoring?" McGee asked?

"Shh, Ziva is sleeping."

"Wake her up." Gibbs said.

He didn't want to wake her up but he had too. He gently shook her shoulders.

"Ziveers wake up, we are half way there."

"… How long was I sleeping?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Oh."

Tony looked at her and thought, 'she is so beautiful.'

She yawned and looked at him, Tony just smiled.

McGee kept smiling and messaging Abby.

"We are here, Team."

Everyone got up and grabbed their gear. Gibbs thought, 'Tony and Ziva are just like me and Jenny were. I miss her so much.' They got to the crime scene. McGee took the photos, Ziva put up marks. Tony asked some questions and looked around bagging.

"When you all are done, meet me out side."

Tony was bagging a few more things, as McGee finished up photos. They wait a moment for Ziva then she was done. They walked outside and met Gibbs like they were told too.

"Okay, it's only four and I want you all at the hotel at six sharp."

"Wait, Gibbs your letting us go around for a few hours?"

"Yes, Tony I am. Go before I change my mind."

McGee walked around fast and grabbed his phone calling Abby. Tony and Ziva walked away together,

"want to go eat?"

"Sure, Tony."

Gibbs watched his team leave, his gut was telling him something he couldn't understand. Was it that Tony and Ziva are becoming closer? Or was it that McGee and Abby started talking like a couple? Whatever it was Gibbs was on edge. He started to walk down the sidewalk, he looked around. He remember Paris with Jenny. He couldn't get her off his mind, he missed her to much. He walked and saw a pretty long haired red head about his age. He started to walk fast to the woman. But he slowed down that wasn't his beloved red head.

"Jenny.." he muttered quietly.

Out of the blue he walked up to her at a cross walk.

"Jenny?"

"Sorry but it's Jacky."

He looked closer then said. "Oh I thought you were, Jen."

The woman smiled and walked across the street, Gibbs followed her. They stopped in front of a café.

"You know someone named Jenny?"

"No.."

The woman turned her face away as she said no, like she was hiding something. Gibbs looked at her with a hand on her shoulder. Gibbs stepped around in front of her.

"Jen?"

The woman looked down letting her long red hair fall in her face. Gibbs looked closer, a tear hit the sidewalk. He lifted her chin up so the woman would look at him. The woman jerked away from him, he cupped her face with his hands.

"Jen?"

"Jethro.."

"Jenny.''

Gibbs pulled her close, he kissed her forehead lightly.

"Jen, your alive. How?"

"No Jethro I-I c-can't."

Jenny jerked away from him, Gibbs grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"No, go away!"

"No, Jen."

"It can't be, Jethro."

"Jen tell me how your alive. Why didn't you call? Why didn't you come back to NCIS?"

"Because I couldn't without hurting you."

"What are you talking about, Jen?"

"Jethro, if I came back or called. The people who tried to kill me would have hunted you and your team down. So I had to stay out of the USA."

"What? I can take care of myself and you know that. I saw you there dead how did you live?"

"I wasn't dead Jethro. I was shot with a heart stopper but my heart was still beating but to low for anyone to know it was."

"You're here now, nothing to worry about. The whole team is here too."

"No, Jethro! You can't tell them.''

"Why?"

"Because…. It's to late. They think I'm dead and just don't."

"Jen, I have to tell them. Your safe with me here, I won't let anything happen. If you come back or not, I'm telling them."

Gibbs grabbed his phone and called McGee.

"Yes boss?"

"Call Tony and Ziva tell the team to get to the hotel now."

"Okay, Boss."

Jenny started to run away.

"Damn it! Get back here!"

"Boss?"

"Call them now!"

Gibbs hung up the phone and chased after Jenny.

McGee thought, 'who was boss talking to?' He called Tony's phone thinking Ziva would be with him.

"Yes, McGeek?"

"Boss wants us to the hotel now."

"It's not six."

"You tell him that."

"Okay okay. Ziva and I will be there in a few minutes."

Gibbs grabbed Jenny and turned her so she was facing him. She started crying softly, he pulled her close. She cried on his shoulder, she slowly stopped crying and started sobbing. He patted her back and said in a smooth voice.

"It's okay Jen. Your are safe, your coming with me and everything is going to be okay."

He kissed her.

"Your hair has grown out since seen I saw you last."

"I had to grow it out."

Her hair was almost to the her middle back.

"Come on let's go to the hotel and maybe get you a hair cut."

"You don't like my hair?"

"I'm teasing, Jen."

That made her smile, he smiled back at her. They started off toward the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS 2

Ziva started laughing after Tony told a joke. McGee stood a few feet from them, they stood outside of the hotel waiting for Gibbs. McGee was on the phone with Abby.

"I wished you could have come with us, Paris is so great."

"I wanted to come but I couldn't."

"I'll send you a photo of the whole team when Gibbs comes back, okay Abs."

"Okay."

Tony and Ziva laughed, then Tony saw Gibbs.

"There's Gibbs but who is that woman with him?"

"I didn't know, I got to go goodbye Abby."

They stood there looking at the woman as Gibbs and her came up to them. What was even more shocking to the agents is that Gibbs's arm was around the woman's waist. They're mouths fell slightly open as they saw the face of the woman with Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes Tony?"

They shut their mouths and looked in shock. All three of them was dumbfounded.

"Jenny?"

She nodded yes to Tony.

"How are you alive?"

Her eyes started to wet up from the question that came out of Ziva's mouth.

"Your alive and…"

"McGee shes here and that's the end of it."

"Yes boss."

Jenny was like a mother to Ziva, Jenny wiped her eyes dry and hugged Jethro. Ziva was to shock to speak. The whole team became quiet.

"Jenny will stay in a room with me, she's coming back to D.C with us. But I want you all to be on the look out just in case."

"On it boss."

"McGee your getting your own room so you don't have to listen to Tony and Ziva bitch."

"What?"

"You heard me, Tony."

"Can I get a team photo to send to Abby?"

"Yeah."

McGee stood in the middle of the group, Tony and Ziva were side by side. Gibbs stood to the left of McGee, Jenny stepped back.

"Oh no, Jen get in here."

Gibbs pulled her into the group.

"I'm not part of the team, Jethro."

"Yes you are, Jen.''

McGee raised an arm with the phone and shot a photo of the team and sent it to Abby.

Gibbs and Jenny started walking into the hotel and McGee followed them. Ziva stood still and Tony started after McGee.

"You coming Zivers?"

Ziva slowly followed Tony into the hotel.

McGee's phone dinged, he had a text from Abby.

It says: Tim, who is in the photo by Gibbs? It looks a lot like Jenny but she's dead.

McGee couldn't text her back, he dialed her number.

"Timmy!"

"Hey Abs."

"Now who is in the picture?"

"Jenny is."

"What, Tim? Stop kidding."

"I'm not Abs."

"B-but how is she alive?"

"Gibbs just found her and she's not really saying much."

"Let me talk to her, put her on the phone!"

"I can't-"

"Why not, Timmy?"

"Because she's with Gibbs."

"What's her number I'll call her."

"I don't know Abs."

Tony grabs the key to their room and looked at Ziva. she wasn't speaking after she saw Jenny.

"What's a matter Ziva?"

"Nothing…" She muttered.

"Something is."

They walked into the room and saw that the room had two beds. She sat on the edge of one bed and looked down. Tony sat by her side. He lifted her chin so that she had to look at him.

"Ziva, is this something to do with Jenny?"

"Tony.. Why didn't she call, write or something.

She hurt Gibbs so bad by her death. Abby was so upset.. You and McGee were too. And Jenny was like a mother to me…."

Ziva started to sob softly, Tony pulled her onto him.

"She was to all of us besides Gibbs."

Ziva never cried or sobbed. She looked up at Tony and he was there for her.

WITH GIBBS AND JENNY

Gibbs looked at Jenny.

"So you ready for that hair cut?"

"Oh Jethro.."

"No really are you?"

"No I'm not."

They sat on the couch and Gibbs wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay, then tell me about how your alive."

"Well I came here after I died. I took the name Jacky Fitz. I grew my hair out long, I have a job at the school. I teach kids now and I'm single.."

"Why didn't you write?"

"Because I was told that you and your team would be killed if I made any contact."

"Jen, you know I can watch my back and my teams."

"Also I didn't know how to break it to you if I did call."

FIVE HOURS LATER

Jenny changed into some night clothes.

She laid in her bed, Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"Can I help you Jethro?"

"Remember the last time in Paris?"

"I can't forget."

"Well here we are again alone and together."

Gibbs smiled at her and she looked at him.

He laid on his side facing her. She faced him and smiled. He played with her hair.

"I missed you."

"Same here, Jethro."

They were inches apart from each other. He couldn't hold back any longer, his lips crashed into hers. They kissed until they needed to breathe, they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

WITH TONY AND ZIVA

Tony wore his boxers and nothing else. Ziva wore shorts and a silk top. she laid in her bed facing the wall until she fell asleep. Tony was asleep and snoring. Ziva woke up from a nightmare and looked around, she laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep. She laid there for the next ten minutes and couldn't sleep. She finally got up and walked over to Tony's bed.

"Tony." She whispered.

He didn't reply.

"Tony." She said a little loudly.

"Yeah?"

He rolled over facing her. She stood there her eyes watery.

"I can't sleep.."

"Come here."

She got into his bed and laid close to him.

"You okay, ninja?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"Well your safe okay."

His arm around her waist, she smiled but since she was not facing Tony he didn't see.

After he went to sleep, Ziva couldn't sleep. She slowly got out of his bed and walked down the hall. She knocked on Gibbs's door, knowing that Jenny was in there. Jenny answered the door and looked at Ziva.

"Can we talk, Jenny?"

"Yeah, Gibbs is asleep."

She shut the door, they stood in the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about Ziva?"

"You."

"You want to know why I didn't contact someone, right?"

"Yes?"

"I already told Jethro."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Please.."

"Ziva, can't we talk later?"

"No Jenny. I need to know, you were like a mother to me.."

Zivas eyes went watery again. Jenny told her what she told Jethro. They hugged.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Will I'm going to bed now."

"Night Jenny."

They went back to their rooms. Jenny got into her bed and Gibbs was awake now. She told him that it was Ziva.

Ziva got back into bed with Tony which he was snoring loudly but she didn't care. She fell asleep easy and quickly.

Abby had to see Jenny with her own eyes and not just a photo. She grabbed a suit case and started packing. But she should have been sleeping. She grabbed her Caf-po and her bag. She got into her car and drove to the airport. She bought a plane ticket straight to Paris, she got first class. She got onto the plane, she sat there wiggling non-stop. She couldn't wait to see Jenny. Abby thought, 'why didn't she contact us?' Her eyes went watery, she slowly wiped her eyes dry. Abby was restless, she couldn't think straight. Jenny was like her mother like Gibbs was like her father. She hugged Bert her farting hippo. It farted and people looked at her.

"It was the hippo." She said.

"Uh.. Yeah." The people said.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes. She kept wiggling.

"Will you stay still?"

"See this spikes on my wrists. They aren't just for looks."

The person shut up and looked away. Abby just smiled. Abby tried to sit still, but she moved through the whole ride. She needed another caf-po. She drank hers, she tried to order one on the plane but they didn't have any. The kind lady offered coffee but Abby doesn't drink coffee. She just wanted a Caf-po was that to much to ask? So Abby became restless again.

(R&R please, makes the update come faster. Love to hear ideas too)


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS chapter 3

Gibbs's POV

I woke up at 0600, I got out of bed and looked at Jenny. She looked so pretty, I kissed her forehead and let her sleep. I started to cook breakfast in the small kitchen. I was making the whole team breakfast. A dozen an a half eggs, bacon and toast. I was half way done and I heard Jenny wake up.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning, Jethro."

"Could you wake up the team up for me. I'm cooking breakfast."

"Sure."

Abby's POV

I got off the plane and looked at the photo McGee sent me. I asked around for the hotel until I got someone that answered me.

"Yes it's two blocks over there."

"Thanks."

I started to walk to the hotel, I looked at the time only six twenty. I yawned but kept walking. I didn't have time to buy a caf-pow. I walked into the double door of the hotel. It was an fancy five star hotel. I asked for the room of Gibbs. I got it and ran with my two bags at my side. I got to the door of Gibbs's room. I smelled breakfast it made my mouth water. I knocked loudly twice.

"Who is it." A voice called, which was Gibbs."Me."

"Abby?" McGee said in shock.

"Yes."

"It's open."

I walked in and dropped my bags at the door and ran over to Jenny who was sitting at the four person table. Ziva and Tony were on the floor.

I hugged her tightly.

"Jenny!"

"Yeah Abby."

"I just had to see you for real. I missed you so much. Why didn't you call? You could have emailed someone. I missed you!"

"Abby breathe." McGee called.

I took a deep breathe.

No one's POV (AKA the whole team POV.)

Jenny told Abby everything which took the whole breakfast time. Abby sat at the table with Jenny, Gibbs and Tim.

"Abby you could have told me you were coming."

"McGee I wanted it to be a surprise."

Tony and Ziva sat on the floor talking. Gibbs glanced at them to make sure they weren't playing grab ass in his room. Everyone helped clean up and went to their room to shower and change into clothes.

Ziva and Tony went back to their room and Ziva picked out some cargo pants and a button up black shirt.

"I'm taking a shower first."

"I can join if you like?''

"I don't think so, Tony."

"Aw why not?"

"Because Tony."

"Because why. Ziver."

"Because when you take a shower, you mess around."

"That's the better part."

"So no. Tony."

"Okay."

Ziva went into the bathroom and took a shower.

NCIS NCIS

In McGee's room Abby followed.

"I missed you Abby."

"I missed you too Timmy."

She hugged him tightly. McGee smiled at Abby. He thought about kissing her but he didn't. Abby kissed his cheek and Tim blushed.

"Oh Timmy."

He just smiled at her, of course she smiled back. She wrapped her arms around McGee's waist. He smiled, he held her tightly.

"Timmy?""Yeah, Abs?"

"We should all go out of diner."

"Okay."

"I better go get a shower."

"Okay, I'll take one after you."

NCIS NCIS

Jenny came out of the shower and Gibbs went in to take one. Jenny got dressed in jeans and an nice navy blue shirt. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. The room phone rang and it made her jump. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs?"

"No it's me Gibbs is in the shower?"

"Gibbs is in the what?"

He walked out of the bathroom dressed.

"Oh here he is McGee."

"Hello Gibbs."

"What McGee?"

"Uh.. Abby is going to help finish the case and we want the whole team to go to dinner.''

"Okay. Jenny and I will come back I don't want you all goofing off. I want the case finished soon!"

"On it boss."

Gibbs hung up the phone and glanced at Jenny.

"What?"

"You still are hard on them."

"I have to be Jen."

"OH Jethro…"

NCIS NCIS

Ziva finished her shower and wore cargo pants and a red shirt. Tony hopped up and said.

"My turn."

"The bathroom is all yours."

She sat on the edge of the bed reading one of the books in the dresser.

NCIS NCIS

Abby came out of the shower wearing a black mini skirt with a skull on it and a black and white shirt with cross bones.

McGee smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Did you call them?"

"Yeah and Gibbs and Jenny are coming."

"What about Tony and Ziva?"

"They will come to Abs."

"Goody."

"Now I'm going to take a shower."

NCIS NCIS

Tony came out of bathroom wearing jeans and a unbuttoned white shirt. Ziva found herself staring at Tony's bare chest as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Like what you see, Ziva?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Tony finished buttoning his shirt with a smirk. Ziva smiled at him then stood up. All of sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Abby."

"Come in."

Abby came in bouncing.

"What it is Abby?"

"Well Tony. Gibbs wants us to finish the case then we can do what ever we want. Also we are going to dinner before, then we will finish the case and go around Paris."

"Breathe Abby."

Abby took deep breathes.

"Come you guys let's claw the case."

"It's crack the case, Ziva."

"What ever Tony."

Abby just giggled and smiled.

"McGee sat in at his computer."

"Okay, let's go meet Probe."

"Be nice to my Timmy."

"Okay, I'll just call him Probe, Abby."

They walked down the hall to McGee's room. Abby just walked in without knocking.

McGee heard the door open then he grabbed his pants and ran to the bathroom.

"Gosh Probe. You just got out of the shower and wearing boxer. I didn't want to see your whitey tighties."

"It could have happen to anyone, Tony."

"Yeah Abby but I'm with Tony on this one."

McGee walked blushing with his pants on this time. He sat down at the small desk in the corner and Abby had her arms around his neck looking at the computer.

"So what do you geeks have?"

"An ID, Tony."

"Name?"

"Jerry Clayton."

"I'll call Gibbs and tell him."

Tony pulled his cell phone out and dialed Gibbs's number.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs

McGee and Abby got an ID."

"Name, Tony!"

"Jerry Clayton."

"Where is he?"

"Don't got that yet, Boss."

"Get it then!"

NCIS NCIS

Gibbs hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket and sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who's the guy your looking for, Jethro?"

"Jerry Clayton."

Jenny's eyes wide.

"Mr. Clayton."

"That's what I said Jen."

"I know him. He's the cleaner at the school."

"You know where he lives?"

"Yes.."

"Where, Jen?"

"245 Batlon Road."

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Tony's cell. It rang twice and then he answered.

"Yea, Boss?"

"Gear up. Your going to see Mr. Clayton."

"How did you find him."

"Jenny told me."

Tony hung up his phone and said.

"Gear up. Gibbs found him."

"Where? How?"

"Jenny helped him, Ziver."

"What about me, I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Come with Abs."

"Thanks Timmy."

They all grabbed what they needed and met Gibbs and Jenny in the hallway. Gibbs stood at Jennys side like he was waiting to take a bullet for her. Jenny stood forward and said.

"The killer is a cleaner at the school. I know where he lives. So I'm helping on the case."

"Yeah, Jen is back with NCIS."

"I don't know , Tony."

"Let's go."

"On it Boss."

"You four get a ride and follow us."

They followed Gibbs and Jenny out of the hotel. Tony stopped McGee, Abby and Ziva.

"Is she coming back with us to D.C?"

"I bet Gibbs would drag her back."

"I agree with you Abs."

They all got a cab to follow them to where ever they were going to. Tony and Ziva sat in the back of the van cab. McGee and Abby got the front seats. Abby turned around facing Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, Abby?"

"Well Ziva. Timmy and I were thinking after the case and stuff if you and Tony would like to come around with us."

"I would, how about you."

"Yeah. I would Ziva.."

"Why, Abby?"

"Because when is the next time the whole team is going to be in Paris all together?"

"Probably never.."

"Right answer, Tony."

"So let's finish this case up."

The cab stopped at a small house. Gibbs and Jenny were out of their cab. Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee were getting out of their cab.

"Well we are here." Jenny said.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS chapter 4

The agents walked up to Gibbs.

"Abby stay here with Jenny your not a field agent."

Abby nodded, hugged McGee and walked over to Jenny. Gibbs nodded to the rest of the team. They walked up to the door. Gibbs knocked twice. A man in his late 40s opened the door.

"We are NCIS Agents. We need you to answer a few questions."

The man opened his mouth like he was about to say something then slammed the door shut running for the back Gibbs kicked the door in and went in after him. McGee followed Gibbs, Tony and Ziva went around back. They all drew their guns. Ziva saw him and ran after him, Tony followed her. She aimed the gun at him.

"Stop and I won't shot."

He stopped, Ziva walked over to him. He kicked the gun out of her hand. Ziva grabbed his foot flipping him. But as she flipped him, he tripped her so they both fell. Tony grabbed him and he punched him in the neck. Tony choked, out of breathe. Gibbs and McGee were now coming in sight. Ziva got up and punched him, he punched her in the chest. Ziva was getting pissed off, he threw another punch hitting her arm. She grabbed his fist breaking his fingers. She tripped him and he fall to the ground. She held him down.

"That's for hitting Tony." She punched him.

"That's for hitting me." PUNCH!

"That's for pissing me off!" PUNCH!

Before she could punch him again, Gibbs touched her shoulder. She got off him, his nose probably broke. His nose bleeding and he had black eyes. Gibbs cuffed him and walked him around of the front of the house. Tony pulled Ziva to face him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep."

Ziva grabbed her gun and the two agents walked back to the team. McGee was telling Jenny and Abby what happened behind the house. Abby ran up to Ziva.

"You okay?''

"Yeah."

"Tony you okay?"

"Yes Abs."

Gibbs called the police and had the bad guy taken away.

"Well you finished the case. So we are leaving tomorrow. But today you can go around Paris."

"Thanks Boss." They all chimed beside Jenny.

"Jenny you coming back with us?"

"Yes Abs she is."

"I'm asking Jenny not you Gibbs."

Jenny just nodded, she has talked much since they re-met. Abby turned to them and smiled.

"Lunch time!"

"Who paying?"

"I will, Tony."

"You sure, Ziva?" Abby said.

"Yeah."

Tony flagged down a cab. Gibbs and Jenny went off. McGee, Abby, Ziva and Tony got into the cab. Abby had a smile and it kept growing.

"Abs what are you thinking."

"Well Timmy. The whole team and Jenny are going out tonight."

"We are Abby?"

"Yes Ziva."

"Where to?"

"Around Paris, Tony."

"Sound fun, Abs."

"I know Tim. After lunch we tell Gibbs and Jenny. We go around and have fun."

"What's fun?"

"Dress up, go away. Eat diner, dance and have drinks."

"I don't have a dress."

"I'll buy you one Ziva."

"What if I say I'm not getting into a dress?"

"Why not Ziva?"

"Because Tony."

"I'll make you."

"You have fun with that Abby."

The cab stopped and they got out and went to the closest café. Ziva and Abby were arguing about dressing up. They sat down and ordered food.

"No Abby!"

"Yes Ziva. It's once in a life time chance."

"Well next life time."

"You shut it you both. Ziva get in the dress and Abby shut it."

"No Tony."

"I'll put the dress on you if I have to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm putting this in your face." "Your not putting cream in my face, Ziva."

Ziva put it to his face an inch away. Tony turned to face Ziva and his face ran into the cream.

"Ziva!"

"I didn't do it Tony. You ran your face into it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

Tony licked it up then smirked. He grabbed an ice cube and put it down her shirt.

"Tony! N-no. I didn't mean to. Th-hat's cold!"

"You really thought you would get away with that didn't you."

Abby smiled at McGee, he shook his head no.

Abby did the same thing Tony did only to McGee.

"ABS!"

McGee grabbed pasta sauce from his plate and flicked it in Abby's face.

"Food fight!" They yelled.

Tony grabbed butter then rubbed it in Ziva's face. Ziva grabbed the cream and put it in his hair. Abby threw ice at everyone. McGee grabbed noodles with his hands and threw it at everyone. It broke out hard, food flew. They finally stopped. Abby had it in her hair the most, Tony's shirt was filled with food. McGee and Ziva had it all over their faces.

They all went to go clean up. They randomly started to walk down the streets of France after cleaning up from the food fight. Abby pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs's number. After a few minutes she hung it up.

"They are coming. But Gibbs wasn't very happy about it."

"He is never happy."

"Yes he is, Tony."

"Whatever, Probe."

"So when are we going?"

"Well about six. So we better get ready.''

"Abby, it's only one."

"But we're going shopping."

Abby said with a smile.

Ziva mouthed. "Help me guys."

They laughed and nodded no. She glared at them as Abby grabbed Ziva to come shopping. McGee and Tony just smiled.

"Abby I have no money, I got lunch."

"It's okay Ziva. I'll pay this time."

McGee and Tony watched them leave.

"So what are you going to do, Tony?"

"Not sure, Probe. You?"

"Sight seeing.''

"I'll think I'll join."

They started walking. They first went to see some art. Tony wonder, what is Abby doing to Ziva? McGee wondered what Abby would wear. Abby and Ziva went to a window, window shopping. Abby pointed at a dress for Ziva. Ziva nodded no, she went looking.

"Ziva you have to pick a dress sooner or later."

"You have not yet, Abby."

"I will."

They went into a store to try on some dresses. Abby first tried on a black dress with red. But both didn't like the dress. Next was Ziva she tried on a blue one but it was to long for Ziva's taste. Ziva grabbed a black and white dress. It was black that went to the knee and white lace. She gave it to Abby to wear. Abby tried two on, Ziva nodded. Abby got her dress, now they had to find one for Ziva. Abby grabbed a light green dress. Ziva sighed grabbing it to try on. She came out and Abby smiled. It went to her calf but on the side it was cut and came to her thigh. It had skinny straps and it went well with Ziva.

"Well?"

"Tony will love it."

"I don't care what Tony loves. What do you think?''

"Pretty. Yes you do Ziva."

Ziva went to put her clothes back on and take the dress off.

"No I don't Abby.''

"I'm not blind. You two love each other."

"And you don't love McGee?"

"I love my Timmy."

"Tony's a shirt chaser and he doesn't love me see."

"It's skirt chaser and yes he does. He only does that because he can't have you."

"Yeah right."

"Oh Ziva..."

Ziva and Abby went to buy the dresses. Now it was four. It took forever to a buy a dress. They went back to the hotel. Tony and McGee was already there. Jenny sat there on the bed beside Jethro. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Jen?"

"Nothing really."

"You can tell me."

"Just the last time we were in Paris and we are out with your team tonight. Your dragging me back to D.C."

"You don't want to come back with me?"

"No.. It's not that. Just I have a life here."

"You had one with me too, Jen."

"Well Jethro. I don't know what job? Where I live."

"Jen. You would live with me and you can get a job at the school as a teacher."

He wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled close to him.

"Okay…"

McGee sat at the desk, Abby sat beside him. Tony and Ziva sat on the bed.

"Tony tell Ziva you love her."

"I love you, Ziva."

"Like you meant it!"

"I did mean it Ziver."

"I told you Ziva."

"McGee tell Abby the same thing."

"I you love Abs."

"I love you to Timmy."

They kissed quickly. Tony rolled his eye being Tony. Ziva just smiled at them.

"See love is something you can't hide from."

"But Gibbs rule 12, Abby."

"We are not dating. Just loving each other."

"Probe?''

"I agree with her, Tony."

"Your so wiped."

"No I'm not, Tony."

"Be a man."

McGee smiled then grabbed Abby and spun her facing him and kissed her deeply. Then broke it.

"Timmy!"

"What I'm being a man."

"I like when your tough."

Tony laughed, Ziva just smiled.

"You be a man, Tony."

"Watch and learn, Probe."

"Tony you touch me and I'll hurt you."

"You won't do that."

Tony smirked turning to her, she scooted to the back of the headboard. Tony just moved toward her, she grabbed a pillow and hid behind it. McGee and Abby smiled and watch them.

"That pillow is not going to save you from me, Ziver."

"I'm a ninja it might."

Tony pulled the pillow away from her and Ziva pushed him away. Tony pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Ziva didn't pull away from his kiss. Tony broke it and turned to McGee.

"See even Tony can tame the most wildest ninja."

"What! I'm not tamed."

"So you are Ziva."

Ziva grabbed a pillow and slapped him with it.

"Oh that hurt."

"It will hurt."

"Play nice guys no rough love with me around."

They stopped and all laughed at Abby's comment.

"But you two are cute."

"Thanks Abs."

"Your welcome, Tony."

"Oh my gosh. It's almost five. Come on Ziva let's go get Jenny and get ready."

Ziva and Abby got up and went to Gibbs room.

"See probe. I'm more manly."

"Yeah.. And Ziva will wipe you up."

"Yeah right."

They knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tony said without thinking.

Gibbs walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong, Boss?"

"Well McGee the girls kicked me out of my own room."

"Why?"

"Because they are getting ready."

"Oh."

"Boss I want to talk to you about rule 12."

"What about it Tony?"

"Uh… Well."

"It's not going to get broke is it?"

"No Boss."

"You and Jenny broke it."

"But you and McGee are not going to break it!"

"Yes boss."

Jenny put on make up lightly then put on a navy blue dress that went pass her knees and it was strapless. Jenny's hair was up in a bun. Abby's dress went to her knees, white lace around the edges, it ties in the back. Abby's hair was of course in pigtails. Ziva's dress was green skinny straps, went pass her knees and it was cut on the side to her thighs. Ziva's hair was down, Tony liked it that way.

"We are all so pretty!" Abby squealed.

"Yeah yeah let's get this over with."

"Oh Ziva come on. Even Jenny's happier than her."

"Well Abby I don't want a dress on.""Jenny tell her."

"Abby's right. I'm doing this so are you Ziva."

They all were ready in twenty minutes. They all went out of Gibbs's room and walked down to McGee's. Jenny walked in the room first, Gibbs looked her up and down. She just glared at him. Then Abby walked right in behind Jenny. McGee just had a big grin upon his face. Ziva walked in with a sigh. Tony's jaw dropped, she gave him a death glare then he shut his mouth.

"We got ready early. You guys ready?"

"Sure, Abs."

"Goody!"

"Like your dress."

"Thanks Timmy."

They were the first ones to walk out of the room. Abby's in a hurry and McGee is trying to keep up with her. Jenny held hands with Gibbs, he just smiled and led Jenny. Tony stood up offering his arm to Ziva. She stood there looking at him. He walked up to her and leaned to her ear. He whispered.

"You look very pretty."

His hot breathe tickled her ear.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Let go."

She held on to his arm and walked out. They all walked down the streets of Paris. The sun started to set and the day was beautiful. Jenny and Gibbs whispered back and forward. They all looked like the perfect couples. McGee and Abby talked, he kept blushing from what she said. Tony and Ziva held hands as they all walked. Ziva stopped and Tony turned to her.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you meant what you said earlier."

"About what?"

"When you said you loved me?"

"Very much so."

Ziva hugged him and he held her close in the hug. Abby stopped McGee to watch Tony and Ziva. She smiled and whispered to him.

"They are so cute!"

"Yes. But so are you."

"Aww, Timmy."

Gibbs heard them stop walking, he turned around and said.

"Stop playing grab ass and come on for dinner."

"Jethro, they are having fun."

"To much fun."

They all started to walk again, it became quiet until Abby said.

"Look it's the La. sweets café. It's an awesome place in Paris. I read about it. Let's go."

They all followed Abby into the La. Sweets café. They got a round table and sat down, all of them having fun even Gibbs. With a smile on each of their faces too.

"Guess what guys?"

"What Abs?" They chimed.

"I found while Ziva and I were shopping. I found a awesome dancing place-"

"No Abby!"

"Why not Ziva?"

"Because I'm in a dress and I came out to dinner. I'm not going dancing at some club."

"It could be fun."

"I'm not going, Tony.''

"I'm with Ziva."

"Come on Jethro. You afraid you can't keep up with my dancing?"

"No I'm just with Ziva on this one."

"I'm with Abby."

"Me to, Jenny."

"McGee?"

"Sure I'll come.."

"HA! Four against two."

"Shut up Tony."

"Well your coming no matter what."

"I am?"

"You both shut it before I slap you both."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva and Tony said.

"So that means we are going?"

"Yes Abby."

Gibbs ordered pasta with Jenny, McGee and Tony ordered steak, Abby ordered the shrimp and Ziva ordered a salad. They talked as they ate their meal. Ziva was really okay about dancing. Tony was going to order a beer but Gibbs stopped him. They finished their meals and left.

"Okay the club is this way." Abby said pointing to it.

It was all lit up in neon lights. It looked kind of busy but they walked over to it anyways.

"So what kind of club is it?"

"Well Tony I know it said there will be a lot of dancing and a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I'm not sure.."

"It's a French club so…"

They walked in, it was playing a French/English song. Ziva knew the whole song because she knew French. Abby and McGee moved to the dance floor. Abby moved around bouncing , McGee kind of shuffled around. Gibbs and Jenny were slow dancing. He would spin her out then back into him now and then. Tony held his hand up for Ziva. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. Tony danced around moving his shoulders and feet around. Ziva swung her hips and moved her hands around. The song became slow. Gibbs held Jenny close to him, her hands on his shoulder. They moved around the floor smoothly. McGee held Abby's waist and Abby held his shoulder. Tony pulled Ziva close to him a arm on her waist the other on her shoulder. She did the same. All of sudden the song sped up. But Gibbs and Jenny kept slow dancing. McGee and Abby did both. Tony spun Ziva out and back in quickly. He dipped her and held her in the dip. She blushed and smiled at him, their lips inches apart. The song stopped so they moved off the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. You came to the top club of France and now there is going to be a fight. Sign the paper and join and win money!" A guy called form the music booth.

"Let's watch!" Abby said.

Abby and McGee held each other and watched closer. Jenny stood in front of Gibbs and he held her close. Ziva and Tony stood right beside each other. The first fight was a seven foot man and an six foot three fat man. It started and the fat man ran into the tall man. The tall one fell and the fat man was flipped. They fought punching each other in the gut and face. Five minutes past and both had bleeding noses and loose teeth.

"Okay the next fight! At six foot five and weighs almost 300 pounds. Who ever wins with this man gets 500 dollars!"

The guy looked around for someone to fight, he saw Ziva in the front row with Tony. He smirked easy he thought. He pulled her onto the dance floor which now was the fight floor.

"Ziva!" Tony called.

"Tony…"

Jenny looked at Gibbs worried Gibbs whispered sweet talk in her ear. Abby hugged McGee worried for Ziva. McGee held her closer. Ziva signed a paper quickly.

"Okay this man VS a little lady. GO!"

The man stood up and threw a kick to her chest. Ziva fell to the ground but grabbed his foot making him fall with her. She popped back up and waited for him to get up. He jumped up and started to punch Ziva. He got two strong punches to her face. She jerked away and her forehead started to form a bruise. She got pissed off, she started quickly in flashes punching his chest. She knocked him out of breathe. She tripped him and got him into a lock, she punched him five times. Then the guy called it off. The man twisted and knocked a good punch at her face. She started to punch him like crazy. Tony ran to her pulling her off of him. The guy had a broke nose and missing teeth. Ziva had a big bruise. Tony grabbed her money and held her close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Tony led Ziva out of the club. Gibbs and Jenny followed by Abby and McGee ran up to them.

"It's all my fault Ziva. I didn't know it was a fighting club to. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Abby."

"No your not Ziva you have a big bruise on your head."

"I'm fine Jenny."

"See shes fine nothing a little whiskey can't fix."

"No, Tony-"

"Well McGee, a little sounds good about now."

"I'm up for it."

"I'll come with you Tony."

"Count me in Guys."

"Well I guess one drink, So I'm with Abs."

"Come Jethro let's go."

"I don't think so."

"Come on Gibbs."

"Okay Abs."

"To the bar."

Abby started randomly walking, the team started to laugh.

"This way Abs."

"Oh yeah." She said.

They started to walk to the bar. Abby and McGee holding hands and him whispering to Abby which made her smile. Jenny and Gibbs talking and holding hands. Gibbs smiling at her which was rare that he smiled. Jenny was truly happy and showed it. Ziva walked with Tony, leaning her head on his shoulder. He had his arm around her asking if she was okay.

Jenny asked whispering into Gibbs's ear. "Rule 12?"

"It's still there and they are not to break it."

"Look at them, Jethro."

"What about them?"

"McGee loves Abby but scared to make a big step because of you. Abby just waiting for him to make it."

"But he won't break rule 12."

"Look at Tony and Ziva. They love each other but won't say it."

"Rule 12."

"I agree."

"What, Jen. You just disagreed a second ago?"

"I agree it says don't date. They are not dating, they skipped dating and went to loving each other.''

"Like we did?"

"So there fore they are not breaking it."

"They can keep it out of the office. You didn't answer my question, Jen?"

"Well yeah…"

They all walked into the bar and sat at a table. On the small stage there were two people singing, they weren't bad but not great at it. Probably too drunk to care.

"Singing night!"

"No!"

"What Ziva, I just said singing night."

"But I'm saying no now before you say let's sing."

"I'm with Ziva."

"Aww Jethro.."

"You sing, Jen."

"Uh NO.''

"Then I don't have to." He said to her.

They sat around the table. Tony and McGee ordered a beer. Gibbs ordered his favorite whiskey so did Jenny. Ziva and Abby ordered wine. They sat there rolling their eyes at Tony. Everyone went for second drinks. Abby smiled.

"Come on!""No."

"Go on Ziva."

"If I have to you have to Tony."

"I'm fine with that."

"First the girls sing together then you guys do. Then we can sing alone!"

"Abby I'm not singing."

"Come on Timmy for me."

"Well okay."

Tony smirked and moved his wrist like he held a bullwhip. He made a whipping sound. McGee glared at him. Jenny, Abby and Ziva got on stage and started to sing. Girls just wanna fun. Abby's vioce was smoothest, Ziva's was the highest. Jennys voice had a chime about it you just liked. They ended the song, everyone started to cheer and clapped. They came off stage and sat down at their table.

"Your turn guys." They said.

The guys got on stage, Gibbs made a face that said I don't want this. The song started and it was Lips of an Angel. McGee's voice was the highest, Gibbs's the lowest. Tony's the smoothest with a hint of charm. They got off stage and sat quickly but everyone clapped and smiled. Now it was everyone's turn on their own. McGee sang first to get it out with, he sang cornbread and chicken by Alan Jackson. At first he was pitching then smoothed out. He ran off stage and sat down quickly. He blushed and Abby kissed his cheek. Gibbs was next and sang God love her by Toby Keith. His vioce was deep and smooth. He smiled at the people and ended his song. Tony ran on stage with a smirk. He sang, bringing sexy back by Justin Timberlake. Ziva smiled the whole time he sang. Abby ran on stage after the song ended and pushed Tony before he took his third bow.

"Nice song, Tony.."

"Thanks Mcsmartypants."

"I liked it."

"I'm glad you did Ziva."

Abby sang on stage dancing around, I hate everyone about you by 3 days grace. She jumped around on stage probably one to many drinks. Jenny was next with a sigh she sang, a moment like this. She sat but as she sang. She finished the song and Gibbs gave a wink to her. She sat down looked and everyone looked at Ziva. She sighed and got up stage. She picked the song, Tattoo. She got off stage and Tony clapped the hardest. They all finished their twelth drink. They were drunk and so they got up and walked out. Abby won't stop talking and McGee grinned and walked funny. Gibbs and Jenny laughed at nothing but were happy. Ziva's head didn't hurt anymore and she smiled leaning on Tony. Tony was a happy drunk, he said saying it sexy making Gibbs turn to him. They all would have a hang over tomorrow. So they walked into their own rooms at the hotel.

(R&R please, this is a long chapter. Hope you like it. I'm thinking of ending it soon like about chapter 7. But I'm going to make an squeal. What do you think?)


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS chapter 5

(Sorry I couldn't update sooner. R&& please I was sad I only got one review last chapter.)

The next morning. Abby walked out of the bathroom and McGee was dressed.

"I took a shower. Morning Timmy.

"I took one across the hall."

McGee was wearing a suit, Abby a mini skirt and a black shirt with an big white skull with cross bones. Abby smiled at him and he smiled back. She went into the bathroom and started to fix her hair.

"Timmy, last night-"

"I know.."

"Yeah, I like it when you are tough and demanding."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it turns me on."

She walked out of the bathroom with pigtails, McGee blushing. She stood in the doorway and stared at him, he just smiled.

"Maybe I should be like that more."

"I would like that."

All of sudden there was a knock on the door, ruining the moment. Abby went to the door and opened it. Tony was standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Tony."

"Yeah.. My head hurts and Ziva wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Abby left the room walking to Ziva's. Tony walked in and looked at McGee.

"Your head hurt too?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah not the only thing."

"Tony, the whole team drank too much last night.'"No duh, Mcsmarty. I don't know about you but Ziva and I."

Abby knocked on the door of Ziva's room. Ziva got up and opened the door, Abby standing there.

"Good morning, Abby."

"Good?"

"I know, my head hurts."

"Tell me about. I have not a hang over like this in so long."

Ziva and Abby sat on the bed. They both took a painkiller and sighed.

Jenny woke up and Jethro was not in the room. She got dressed quickly and he came out of the bathroom. She looked at him and he looked back.

"Jethro…"

"No. Please, Jen. Let's not talk about it. I know I shouldn't have drank that much…"

"Sorry, Jethro."

"Don't be, Jen."

She nodded and sat down with a sigh. He sat by her and looked at the time.

"We got to get back to D.C in awhile."

"Okay."

"Jen, you are coming with us."

"Jethro…"

"No, we already talked about it."

"Okay.''

"I'm calling the team."

He got out of his phone and dialed, Tony's number first.

"Boss?"

"We are leaving in two hours."

"Okay."

"One more thing, we are not coming to Paris again and drinking.''

"On it boss."

Tony told McGee and walked back to his room. He entered the room and Ziva was laying on the bed. He got in the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't Tony."

"What's Wrong, Zi?"

"Don't.."

"You okay?"

"I'm cherry."

"It's peachy and no your not."

"Just don't Tony."

She jerked away from him and sat up. Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva knew they went far passed rule 12. Jenny and Gibbs went right along with them. Since Jenny is not a co-work then it was okay with them. Tony sat up and put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

This time she didn't jerk away from him.

"Ziva?"

"Tony."

"Don't worry."

"How can I not?"

"Well I'll tell you that we were not the only ones."

"What?"

"Probe and Abby."

"I know.."

They sat there being quiet. Tony pulled her so she was leaning on him. He whispered.

"We got to leave for the airport soon."

"Okay I'll pack."

"Okay sweet cheeks."

Tony put on some music. Ziva swung her hips around the room dancing as she packed. Tony stared at her and Ziva stopped packing and laid down again. Tony stopped the music and said.

"Sexy."

"What, Tony?"

"You were sexy when you were dancing."

"Thanks. My little hairy butt."

"It's time we better get going."

They got up and grabbed their bags, they walked out of the room and saw McGee and Abby. Abby smiled and followed McGee. Gibbs and Jenny were right behind, Tony and Ziva.

"Good day, Gibbs."

"Good day, rough night, David?"

"Yeah Gibbs."

They all got their own cabs in pairs to the airport. McGee, Gibbs and Tony in one and the girls in another. Ziva sat and stared out the window. Abby stared out the other one. Jenny sighed and looked at them.

"Hey?"

"Yeah, Jenny?" Abby said.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"What are you talking about, Jenny?"

"Ziva you know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Well last night we all drank to much."

"Your telling me?"

"Yeah, Jenny."

"Abby, Jethro is going to be pissed."

"He did it with you

"Yes Abby he did but I didn't break rule 12."

"Well Jenny we didn't date."

"True Ziva."

Gibbs sighed and looked at McGee. Tony was being quiet not like him.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Would you two like to tell me, something?"

"Well.."

"Well Tony's trying to say we messed up."

"Why?"

"Uh-h.. Probe is saying that r-rule 1-1-12."

"I don't think you two broke that, I didn't see you dating a co-worker."

"No your right but-"

"Tony, McGee! I don't care at the second. Just keep it out of the office or I'll have both of your asses on a silver plate!"

"Yes boss." McGee and Tony said.

Gibbs was quiet like both of them on the way to the airport. They reached it and met the girls outside of it. Abby ran up to McGee with a smile. Jenny and Gibbs held hands. Ziva just looked down and felt bad. Tony watched the others beside Ziva go into the airport buying tickets. He walked over to Ziva and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Ziva?"

"What?"

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"Everything, Tony. I messed up and Gibbs is going to have my ass."

"No he won't. McGee and I talked to him."

"What'd he say?"

"Keep it out of the office."

"So he's not mad?"

"Yes but he's okay at the moment."

"At the moment, this is Gibbs he can change his mind."

"Ziva, don't worry."

Abby came out and stopped in front of them.

"Here's your tickets…, something wrong?"

"No."

"Don't lie, Ziva."

"Well Abby she's worried."

"About what?"

"Gibbs."

"Oh.. Timmy told me."

Tony took our ticket and we walked ino the airport. Gibbs signaled for Abby and Ziva to follow him. They stood up and looked at each other and followed him away from the group.

"Is it true what the guys told me."

"Yes."

"Ziva?"

"Abby is right.""Well.. I'm not pissed or happy. If I see it in the office or on a job, I will have you all's asses. So keep it away from the job and me. I don't want you all dating but you all took a big step beyond that."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs."

"Ziva don't be sorry."

"But remember that."

"Yes Gibbs."

They all walked back to the group. Ziva still didn't feel much better. If that was a pep talk, she would have given him a C. Abby sat back down next to McGee. Ziva looked at them, Jenny holding on to Gibbs. McGee and Abby laughing and Tony smiling at Ziva. Ziva sighed and walked away. This airport was so big you could get lost in it. Tony called her but she didn't listen to him she kept walking. He ran to her, they were both already far away from the team that they wouldn't see them. He spun her around so that she had to face him. Ziva was crying, tears running down her face.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Tony h-how could you lo-lo-love me?"

"Because Ziva, you're the most sexiest smartest and strongest ever."

"Tony I'm broken.. I'm a disgrace to NCIS."

Tony didn't say anything he pulled her in a hug. She cried in his chest, he knew what she was talking about. Being in Mossad, taken and beaten badly and even raped.

"No your not Ziva. You're a great agent. An agent I love. Remember what I said when we came and saved you?"

"Wh-what?"

"I couldn't live without you."

"Yeah.."

"I meant it."

"I'm broken."

"Shh.."

Abby came in sight and Tony nodded. Abby looked worried and saw Ziva crying. Abby nodded and walked back to the team. Tony pulled Ziva so she was looking at him. He cupped her face with his hands.

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Tony."

He wrapped an arm around her and began leading her to the group. She wiped her eyes dry but her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Abby looked at Ziva, Ziva made no eye contact with any of them but Tony. Gibbs knew why she was crying well he guessed.

"Plane, to D.C-24." A voice said.

That was their plane, they all got up and got on the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS chapter 6

(3 more chapters and I'm making a squele sp please read the second one. I working hard on it)

Gibbs and Jenny talked about the team well 'family'. Gibbs wasn't happy about McGee and Abby getting together same for Tony and Ziva. Jenny rolled her eyes now and then, slapping him on the arm playfully. Gibbs just smiled at her. Abby saw Ziva getting up, this was her time to talk to her. Abby got up and told Timmy she was going to talk to Ziva. He nodded and watched her walk over to Ziva. Abby stopped Ziva by touching her shoulder. Ziva spun around facing Abby.

"Yes, Abby?"

"Ziva why were you crying early?"

"No reason…." she lied.

"Ziva David. You just don't cry for no reason, Ziva the ex-assassin. You barely cry. You had to be crying for a reason."

Ziva sighed knowing Abby wouldn't give up easily. Ziva grabbed Abby and grabbed her out of sight of Tony. Abby looked at Ziva as she let her go.

"Abby.. I'm broken…"

"What? NO your not Ziva."

"That's what Tony said."

"Well he's telling you the truth."

"Anyways…. I stopped and thought.. How could Tony love a broken woman."

"Ziva…"

Ziva eyes started to wet up again. Flashes of bad memories from her past came back. All of an sudden they stopped talking and heard footsteps. They spun around to see who it was and it was Gibbs. He stood there looked at Abby and Ziva. He pointed for Abby to go back to her seat which she did. Gibbs pulled Ziva into a hug.

"Gibbs.."

"Yeah, Zi?"

"I feel broken..""Your not.."

"Gibbs… your more like my father.."

Gibbs pulled her away so he could see her face. Ziva stopped crying and looked at him.

"Because of your father?"

"Yeah.."

"Could you both please take your seat we will be landing soon." A lady said.

Gibbs and Ziva walked back to their seats and sat. Tony was there for Ziva. Abby looked at Timmy and smiled. He looked at her and saw they were about to land. The plane landed a bit roughly. They got off and they were back home. Abby and McGee went straight back to NCIS. Tony and Ziva went to catch a movie, which Gibbs slapped Tony for.

"Jethro.."

"Yeah, Jen?"

"We better go tell, Ducky I'm alive."

"Yep."

Gibbs smiled at Jenny and she grinned. They both wondered how Ducky would react. They got a cab because Gibbs's car was at his house. The cab parked outside of NCIS.

Tony and Ziva got to the theater and looked to see what movie they wanted to see.

"What about this movie.."

"Ziva our life is action how about this funny looking one."

"If I wanted to see something funny I would look at you."

"David that's not nice."

Tony pouted and looked down. Ziva walked to him and patted his butt making him jump. She whispered.

"Joking."

"I know."

He smirked and picked her up spinning her around. She smiled at him, he flashed her the famous Dinozzo grin. They paid for their ticket and sat down in the theater. The movie began and a few minutes into it everyone but Ziva was laughing. Ziva made a face and looked at Tony.

"What?"

"Shh.."

"I don't get it Tony."

"It's English talk."

"Well I still don't understand…"

Gibbs walked in to go see Ducky, Jenny on his tail.

"Ducky?"

"Yes Jethro-"

Ducky said and was shocked to see who he saw.

"Jenny?"

"One and only."

"How?"

"Long story, Duck."

"Well the story teller is finally listening." Jethro said.

Abby and Tim are in her lab. Abby had her music on and she sat down spinning in her chair. Timmy stopped her and looked at her.

"Yes, Timmy?"

"Abby?

"Yes?"

"Just thinking..''

"About?"

"Hmm… Gibbs and you."

"What about us?"

"Well what he said. And what we did.."

"Timmy.."

"NO, Abby."

"Tim."

"Gibbs said keep it out of the office-"

"I know he told me."

"Okay, what if.."

"What if what?"

"Your pregnant!"

"What!"

"What happened in Paris.''

"Oh. Ziva could be too."

They became speechless after that last comment. Both of them staring each other in the eyes.

Jenny finished telling Ducky how she lived through it.

"So your getting a job in D.C to become a teacher?"

"Yes.""Where will you live until you get money to buy a house."

"Well with Jethro.''

"Is that right?"

"Yes Ducky she's right."

Ducky laughed. "Yep women are right even when their wrong."

Jenny glared at Ducky then they all laughed.

The movie was over and Ziva and Tony walked out of the theater. They got into a cab and started off.

"Well we got the rest of the day off."

"And?"

"Well tomorrow we have a lot of paper work."

"Fun."

"I know…"

"Want to come over to watch another movie with me?"

"Tony we just watched a movie."

"And?"

"Okay.."

"See Ziva, Tony can tame any woman."

Ziva elbowed him in the ribs. The driver just rolled his eyes. The cab parked out side of Tony's apartment. They walked in the house and sat on the couch. Ziva kicked off her shoes after Tony did. Tony smirked and turned to Ziva. Ziva looked confused.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Zee-vah."

"What are you thinking?"

"About Paris and your weakness."

"Don't you dare."

"Why?"

"Because."

Ziva got up and Tony got up right after her. He was still smirking, Ziva nodding no to him. He tackled her and held her down started to tickle her.

"Who would ever think an ex-assassin would be ticklish."

"T-T-Tony.. St-Stop. Pl-Please." Ziva said through her laughing.

"Nah." He kept tickling her.

"Pl-please, I-I'll do an-anything."

He stopped for a second. "Okay, you said anything. Kiss me."

Ziva looked up at him and rolled away. Tony got up and helped her up. They were inches apart, staring at each other. Ziva's pulse beating fast, Tony smiled. Suddenly their lips crashed together. The kiss was slow and passionate. They broke the kiss for air.

"The movie?"

"Oh yeah."

Tony smiled and put a movie in.

(Oh cliff hanger, I know. Aren't I so nice for having a cliff hanger. R&R, is Abby and Ziva pregnant?)


	7. Chapter 7

NCIS chapter 7

Abby's POV

I woke up and looked around. It's been one week since Paris. I was still worried as hell. How would I tell Gibbs? How would I tell McGee? I sighed and got out of my bed. I finally knew what I was going to do. Before work I would go to the store and by some pregnancy tests. I took a quick shower. I changed into black pants with chains and a shirt that had cross bones on it. I got into my old car and tried to start it up.

"Damn you, start!"

It didn't start, I have been trying for ten minutes. I moaned and dialed McGee's number. I really didn't want him to take me to the store, but there was no other way. My mind running 100 mph, the phone began to ring. It snapped me back to reality.

"Timmy?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah, my car won't start. I was wondering if you could take me to the store and work.."

"Sure, I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thanks, see you in awhile."

"Love you Abs."

I hung up when he said love. I sat in my car because there was a cold breeze in the air today. I began to form a day dream. In the dream, I was pregnant and McGee and I where married. Which shocked me to death because Gibbs would have a cow. NO he would have the whole barn. I had the baby and Timmy was the best father ever. There was a car honking which I snapped back to reality again. I looked around and saw Timmy was here. Wow the time flew by. I got into the front seat of his car and faked smiled.

"Morning, Timmy."

"Morning Abs. What do you have to get at the store?"

"Some lady things."

"Oh.. You didn't sound happy earlier."

"I'm just sleepy didn't sleep last night.'' I lied.

"Okay.."

The rest of the ride to the store was quiet. No music, no sound in the car what so ever. Which drove me crazy. Because I didn't want to talk right now, I'm to worried. We pulled in the parking lot and not to many people were there. So we parked close to the door.

"Here. You want me to come in with you?"

"No."

"Okay."

I got out of the car quickly. I knew Timmy would find out sooner or later, he wasn't stupid. I walked in the doors of the store and looked around. I never brought a pregnancy test before. I walked over to the lady area of the store. Feeling lost. There was so many types of them. I didn't know what one to pick. I sighed and grabbed five. I put them in the little hand basket I got. I walked up to the check out.

"Want to be sure?"

"Uh. Yeah." I said with a grin.

I got them paid for and put them deep in the bag so no one would see them. Opening the car door to get inside, Timmy is smiling.

"That was quick."

"Yeah I know, I just had to get a few things."

"Okay, off to work?"

"Yeppers."

I sat in the car and put the bag by my feet. Hoping he won't ask what I got. Which he didn't and I was happy about that . Time is flying by so quickly. I was lost in my thoughts when.

"Abby? Abby, we are here."

"Oh, my bad. So tired." I lied.

I got out of the car fast and almost ran to the door. I got in before Timmy could. My heart fluttering, I had to take a test. I wiggled the whole ride in the elevator being restless.

McGee POV

I watched Abby run, she was hiding something I could feel it. I didn't like the feeling. I walked into the bullpen and sat at my desk with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Probe?"

"I'm not Probe, Ziva is."

"Not McGoo. Ziva is Probetta."

"I'm what?" Ziva said.

I didn't answer Tony, just sat there trying to finish paper work. But I couldn't think straight, Abby was on my mind. Tony glanced over at me now and so did Ziva.

"McGee what's wrong?"

"Well Ziva, Abby was acting weird."

"Weird weird or Abby weird?"

"Weird weird."

"Oh.. I'll go see what's wrong." Ziva said.

"Thanks."

Abby POV

I took two test to see if I'm pregnant. I have three more left just in case. I was waiting to see what the two said. I walked to the test, a cloth covering them up. Removing the cloth both test had a pink +. I gasped, I was speechless. I heard someone walking in, I covered the tests up and spun around. It was Ziva.

"Ziva!"

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"McGee said you acting weird."

"I'm a weird person."

"Abs?"

"Okay okay."

"What's going on?"

"Well, Ziva. Remember Paris?

"I can't forget."

"Well anyways you know about the drinking and sex with the after hangovers. Anyways I was so worried I was you know… Pregnant. So Timmy took me to the store and I got pregnancy tests. I took two of them to be sure and both said I'm Pregnant."

It was wasn't easy telling Ziva that. I knew it was going to be harder telling McGee and Gibbs. I felt my heart sink, what if he doesn't want to be a father. My mind running again.

"Abby."

"I know-"

"That's great! When are you telling the others?"

"Uh wow Ziva. I don't know but since He knows something is up. I will have to soon."

"Uh… Abby can I have two of those test."

"Your going to make sure? Yeah take two."

"Thanks Abs."

Ziva ran over to me and smiled. She grabbed two tests. Wow what if she was too. My mind couldn't stop today. I sat there at my desk wondering. All of a sudden I heard a.

"AHH!"

"Ziva?"

Ziva went into the bathroom to take the test. And she screamed? I went to the bathroom door and knocked. She opened the door and held two of the test and there both had a pink +.

(Oh Abby is pregnant and McGee is the father. What if Ziva is to. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. The next chapter is with Tony and Ziva. R&R please, it makes the update come faster.)


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS chapter 8

Ziva's POV

I gasped holding the test in my hand. Abby knocked on my door and opened it. I looked at the test then her. My face was white as a ghost. My pulse beating so fast I heard it in my ears. I felt sick to my stomach and my heart pounded so hard that it hurt.

"I'm pregnant." I said barely over a whisper.

Abby looked at herself then me. Abby nodded looking at the test.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well Abby. I'm telling Jenny first hoping she has an idea."

"Me too."

"Let's go, better now then later."

"Okay."

Abby and I walked out of her lab and headed for the bullpen. Jenny should have been at work but Gibbs would know where she was. We stood in the elevator and waited for it to open. Abby was restless and wiggling. I had my hand on my stomach, feeling like I would puke. My heart still pounding like crazy. I didn't know what I would say. The elevator dinged and the doors open. We stepped out of it and Jenny was in the bullpen with Gibbs. They looked like they where fighting. Abby and I ran to the bullpen, Gibbs stormed out it as we entered it. I looked at Jenny, her eyes were wet, she stared at the ground.

"Jenny?" Abby said.

"Yes, Abs?"

"Why did Gibbs run away like that?"

"Well because I'm pregnant." Jenny said looking at us.

My mouth fell open as she said the words. Abby's eyes widen and we both went pale. I was thinking, how could it be? Abby, I and Jenny pregnant at the same time. Oh hell, I thought.

"He was mad about that?"

"I don't know we were talking about Paris and I said I'm pregnant he just stormed away. So I don't know, Ziva. Now what did you want, Abby?"

"Ziva and I needed to tell you something and ask a question."

"Well?"

"What Abby is trying to say Jenny. We both are pregnant."

"Good one Ziva really what?"

"Ziva's telling the truth, Jenny." Abby said.

"What you two are pregnant too?"

"Yes." I said.

"Does McGee and Dinozzo know?"

"No but we hoped you would help on that part."

"Well I just said it with Jethro but you two saw how that went."

"Jenny don't worry about Abby and I. Go to him."

"You sure, Ziva."

"Go find Gibbs.''

She nodded and almost jogged to the elevator where Gibbs went off to. The elevator dinged and Tony and Tim came out. I looked at Abby and she looked like she just saw a ghost. The guys were laughing and walked in the bullpen. We stood there looking at them.

"Can we help you girls?" Tony said.

"Tim." Abby said.

"Yes Abs?"

"I have big news to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I'm pregnant, Timmy."

McGee smiled and ran up to her hugging her. Abby stood there shocked, I guess that was not what she thought he would do. Only if I could get that lucky with Tony. Abby and McGee held hands and walked to the elevator. They're probably going to her lab to be alone. Tony crossed his arm and looked at me.

"You have something to say, Zev-ah." He said, over saying me name.

"Yes I do, Tony. Please don't be mad at me. But this is a big step for me too." I took a deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything, his face unreadable. I thought he was upset like Gibbs was with Jenny. I turned around and before I could take a step. His arms were around my waist. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Really?"

His breathe made me shivered. He smiled that what he can do to me by the slightest thing. I nodded and he kissed my neck. I turned around his arm still around me.

"Your not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because you are becoming a father."

"Hey Ziva you were there in the making."

"I know that Tony!"

"Yeah it's scary, I slept with a lot of women but never one got pregnant."

"What about telling Gibbs?"

"Uh.." He said.

Jenny's POV

I walked to the parking lot, seeing Jethro leaning on his car. I called his name and he turned to me. I walked up to him and biting my lip.

"Please, Jethro don't be mad?"

"Jen, I'm not mad at anything. Just after Kelly." He said sadly.

I hugged him and we stood there in each others embrace. I felt my shoulder getting wet slightly. I looked around it wasn't raining. He was crying? I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were glossy and he looked down.

"Jethro, it's going to be okay. My gut tells me."

He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm happy for you. Jen."

"You mean us."

"Yeah."

"See I'm not upset."

"Yeah…" She said thinking of Abby and Ziva.

"You might be."

"Why, Jen. What's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Jethro. Just Abby and Ziva are… Pregnant."

"What!"

"Who are the fathers?"

"Tony and McGee.''

He kissed me and stormed away again. I knew he was mad now but not at me. I smiled and followed him.

Gibbs's POV

I called Tony and McGee saying get in my office now! By the time I got to the elevator they both were there. My hands in fists.

"Dinozzo, McGee!" I yelled.

I turned off the elevator and looked at them with my Gibbs glare.

"Yes Boss?" They chimed.

"I heard Ziva and Abby are pregnant, is this true?"

"Yes boss." They said.

"DAMN IT!"

"Uh boss you did break rule 12."

I slapped both of them on the back of the head so hard it hurt my hand.

"OW!" They said.

"You got them pregnant without being married to them."

"Married." Tony said.

"You telling us to ask them to marry us?" McGee said.

"No I'm not! I don't want your love shit in the office!"

"Yes boss." They both said.

"What about you and Jenny?" Tony said.

"You marring her?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, I'm too pissed off at you both." I said.

"Boss. I'm not leaving Ziva alone one this way. I'm the father of the baby and I'm staying with her if she wants me too."

"I'm with Tony but with Abby on this one. For once Tony is right." McGee said.

Tony glared at McGee, McGee just shrugged. I sighed and looked at them.

"Fine. Do what you two need to do but keep it out of the office and if you break their hearts, I'll break yours."

"Yes boss.''

I turned on the elevator and they both ran out of it.


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS chapter 9

Ziva's POV

I watched McGee take the stairs, probably getting away from Gibbs. Tony came over to me and looked scared to death. I crossed my arms and looked at him. My phone started to ring all of sudden. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Abby.

"Hello?"

"Ziva!"

"Yes, Abs?"

"You, Jenny and I are going to the doctor. For a check up on the babies."

"When and how did you get a hold of my doctor?"

"Tomorrow, I did a little research. He he." Abby said cheerfully.

"Okay, what time?"

"Ten tomorrow."

"Okay bye Abby."

"Bye bye Ziva."

I hung up my phone and looked up. His green eyes looked at me.

"What did Abby want?"

"Tomorrow us girls are going to the doctor for a check up."

"For what?"

"The babies."

"Oh.'' He said quickly.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

Tony's POV

I thought about what the boss man said. Was he really going to ask Jenny to marry him? Marriage never worked for him before. Was McGee going to? Wait the big thing was I going to ask Ziva? I grabbed my phone and text McGeek: Hey remember what Gibbs said, right? Are you asking Abby?]

Ziva leaned over to see what I was texting. I pulled away and waved a finger in her face.

"No, no. Bad ninja."

She made a face at me. I just smiled at her and chuckled. Before I could shut my phone he text back: I'm thinking about asking Abby? Why you asking Ziva?]

I replied: I am going to, are you a McChicken?] He didn't reply so he probably was going to ask Abby soon. I put my cell phone up and thought for a second.

"Tony?"

"Well, Zee?"

"Who were you texting?"

"McGoo."

"Why?"

"Asking something about the case."

"What case?" She asked.

"Paper work, nosy."

"I'm nosy?"

"Yes a nosy little ninja chick."

"Gosh just asking." she snapped.

My phone started to ring and I answered it.

Ziva's POV

"Yes boss, on my way." Tony said.

"What did Gibbs want?"

"I don't know, he wants McGee and I to meet him in the parking lot."

He kissed my forehead and ran to the elevator. I smiled and watched him go. I sat at my desk and stared at the paperwork. No cases just paper work. I couldn't get my mind on what Gibbs wanted McGee and Tony to do. I put my elbows on my desk and rested my head in my hands. I sighed and looked down.

McGee's POV

Tony and I walked to the parking lot and Gibbs was standing there with his arms crossed. I was scared what he wanted after the last talk. Gibbs was leaning on his car staring at Tony and I.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yep." Tony said.

"Well you all know about my last marriages. But I wanted it to work with Jenny and I."

"Okay…" Tony said.

"Same here, Boss. I wanted Abby and I to be together." I smiled.

"Yeah you already know what I think." He said.

"Tony?"

"Yes, McGoo?"

"What about Ziva."

"What about her?"

"She will say no.." He said sadly.

"How do you know that."

"I just do."

"Ask her and find out." Gibbs said.

"But."

"NO!" Gibbs said.

I flinched at the shout.

"Well I know where to buy a ring, Abby would love."

"Yeah McSmarty?"

"A store at the mall. She would just love it."

"Oh boy, get your money out and go buy it."

"I will." I retorted.

All of sudden Gibbs slapped us both of the back of the heads.

"Ouch!"

"Then stop it." Gibbs said.

"On it boss." Tony said.


End file.
